Chapter 7: The Crash Test Begins
(The scene fades to show a fake Carnotaurus made out of the gym mats and billboard glue on a bench. The metal head stuck to the front mat was scary, but it looked like of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.) * Allison Lang: Nice gym mat Carnotaurus, but I think it needs some horns. * Orrin: Good thing I brought these. (Orrin pulls out two bull horns from her bag and places them on the dinosaur to make it look like a real Carnotaurus.) * Brena: Perfect. (Orrin flies back down and joins Jaddo's group.) * Jaddo: Perfect. It looks great. Now what? * Orrin: We test Dino Suspect Number 1: Aladar The Iguanodon. * Allison Lang: '''But, how are we gonna get it in here. * '''Orrin: We need some dino-bait. Allison, can you go to the cafeteria and get me some lettuce? * Allison Lang: On it. (Allison leaves for the canteen. Brena and Jaddo leave Orrin behind. Aladar appears and sees The Carnotaurus from 9 meters away and gets ready to run into it.) * Orrin: The Iguanodon. I think he's spotted our Carnotaurus. He's gonna charge! I better find a good place to watch. (As Orrin watches on one of the empty benches, Aladar runs towards the fake Carnotaur's body and swipes his thumb spike down on one of the gym mats on the right side of the bench.) * Orrin: Whoa! Awesome hit, Aladar! I gotta compare this to the dent. (Orrin goes to looks at the mark on the mat and on the camera. Allison arrives with the food.) * Allison Lang: I got the lettuce. What did I miss? * Orrin: The Iguanodon hit our Carnotaurus. Check out the marks his thumb left and look. * Allison Lang: (sees the picture) Hmm. That doesn't match the dent. * Orrin: No. The dent on the bus is just one fish-shaped mark. Doesn't have a downward strip when Aladar's thumb spike hit the mat. * Allison Lang: That means the Iguanodon didn't dent the bus. I guess it's time for Dino Suspect Number 2. * Orrin: The Styracosaurus. Let's make a trail of lettuce to lead her to our Carnotaurus. (The scene cuts to inside a house. Jaddo and his team has found Brena and Weird Tom.) * Weird Tom: Oh, Jamie. Should have figured it was you. What are you doing here? * Jaddo: L.A. is drowning. I'm going inland. I'm taking my family with me. * Weird Tom: Jamie, Natasha (Brena) is mine. * Brena: Excuse me? * Weird Tom: My girlfriend is not your responsibility. And unless it's the 20th of the month, which currently it's not. Neither is Karen. * Brena: Tom, don't be rude. He's just worried about us. * Weird Tom: Every time it rains in L.A., everyone swears it's the storm of the century. And even if it is, Beverly Hills Emergency Services are second to none. (Jaddo chuckles.) We're safe here. * Sharka: There are pies splattering the streets... (checks the window and sees some more Sushi Sharks coming) ...and now there's a shark swimming in your pool. * Weird Tom: Are you kidding? Sharks in the swimming pool is impossible... ARGH!! (The wall of water bursts through the window. The Sushi Sharks devour Weird Tom, causes some of the light-powered and electric objects to black out and covers Jaddo, Sharka, Milal and Teyro knee-deep.) * Brena: Oh my god! * Teyro: Something's coming after me! Jaddo! Help me! Jaddo! * Milal: Watch out! (The Sushi Shark attacks the Koopa Troopa. Menla and Brena start to scream.) * Teyro: Help me! It's getting away! * Milal: I've got your back. Get its nose. * Sharka: Die already! (Jaddo and Teyro pull the thing out, releasing something. It's a Koopa Troopa leg.) * Sharka: It's coming back! * Brena: No! * Menla: Oh my gosh! Jaddo! * Jaddo: Ready? (Jaddo, Milal and Graki push down a shelf. Using all of their strength, they keep the Promise Pie stuck as it tries to break through the barrier. It sinks back into the water.) * Brena: Jaddo! * Teyro: Where'd it go? * Menla: Where'd it go? * Jaddo: Go, go, go! (Orrin runs up the stairs.) * Menla: Oh my gosh! Where's... (The Promise Pie appears as Jaddo lifts the shelf up. Sharka equips a gun and shoots it multiple times. The Promise Pie sinks beneath the water.) * Joni Waves: (on radio) The eye of Hurricane David is continuing it's relentless pounding through the streets of Los Angeles. And most surprisingly and most shocking reports have been pouring in from all over, that pies have been washing ashore. Live pies. And not only from the coastal flooding but they are coming up through the drains and sewage systems of the city of Los Angeles. Nothing like this has ever... * Jaddo: I always thought it would be an earthquake that would be the end of Los Angeles. * Milal: Or a meteor shower. Zombies even. * Jaddo: Yeah. * Milal: Black Plague. Aliens. But sharks? Come on. * Jaddo: Yeah. Yeah. Go figure. My luck, sharks. * Milal: Yeah, your luck. Sharks. * Sharka: Mine too. * Teyro: The storm's dying down. * Sharka: How can you tell? * Teyro: Not as many pies flying around. (Jaddo stops the car at a major shop.) * Female Reporter: (voiceover, on TV) Again we will keep you updated on this storm. * Joni Waves: (voiceover, on TV) This is Joni Waves. That's Joni with an "I". * Jaddo: Call Maska. * Joni Waves: (voiceover, on TV) This is the emergency alert system. National weather service has issued a tornado warning throughout Los Angeles. Twisters have been detected in the many homes... Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Pienado